1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to the art of cooking appliances and, more particularly, to an electric oven having a combination radiant/convection cooking system employing a common heat source located outside an oven cavity.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
In general, electric ovens utilizing combination convection and radiant heat systems to perform a cooking process are well known in the art. In a typical arrangement, the convection system includes a fan assembly and an electric heat source arranged within a housing mounted either behind or above an oven cavity. In addition, a separate, radiant bake element is generally located in a lower region of the oven cavity. In order to achieve a combination radiant/convection cooking process, two distinct heating systems are employed to deliver heat into the oven cavity.
While utilizing two distinct systems to perform a cooking process has proven effective, there are several, associated disadvantages. Foremost, separate heating systems add to the overall complexity and cost of the oven. Increasing the number of heating elements increases the number of potential failure points in the system. Additionally, locating the systems in different regions of the electric oven requires routing supply and control wiring throughout substantial portions of the appliance. Separate heating systems also require additional space for ducting which, with modern systems, can limit the potential for adding other advantageous features to the oven. In the highly competitive field of household appliances, lowering production/sale costs, reducing the frequency of repair, and providing space for additional features will increase the attractiveness of the appliance to a consumer.
Finally, positioning the radiant bake element in the lower region of the oven cavity raises several other concerns. Mounting the bake element in an exposed portion of the oven cavity may lead to breakage caused by exposure to falling pans, dishes or the like. Additionally, food by-products released from cooking food items can accumulate on exterior surfaces of the element and, as a result, shorten the overall operational life of the element. Other problems arise when the element is mounted below a panel or false bottom in the oven cavity. Without being able to view the element in operation, i.e., see the element glow, a consumer may not be aware that the element has failed. When two distinct systems are in use, the consumer may mistakenly believe that the cooking process is being performed with heat derived from both systems when, in actuality, the heat is being supplied solely from one system or the other. If this was to occur, the quality of the cooking process would be reduced and, left unaware, the consumer may not know that a repair was necessary.
Based on the above, there exists a need in the art for a combination radiant/convection electric oven which utilizes a single heat source for both radiant and convection cooking. Moreover, there exists a need for an oven that positions the heat source in a manner which protects the heat source from exposure to a harsh oven environment, while enabling the consumer to view the heat source in operation.
The present invention is directed to a combination radiant/convection electric oven including a cabinet within which is arranged an oven cavity. Specifically, the oven includes a combination convection/radiant bake cooking system having an electric heating element and a convection fan or blower assembly arranged below a bottom wall of the oven cavity. More specifically, the electric heating element includes a central portion within which is positioned the convection fan. With this arrangement, the electric heating element serves as both a radiant heat source and as a convective heat source for the cooking system.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment, the cooking system is positioned below a central opening formed in the bottom wall of the oven cavity. A glass panel is positioned in the central opening. A plurality of convection air vents are also provided in the bottom wall to direct a convective airflow from the cooking system to the oven cavity. In the most preferred embodiment, the glass panel is formed from CERAN glass which enables at least a portion of the heat energy generated by the electric heating element to be introduced into the oven cavity in the form of radiant heat which combines with the convection heat flow to perform an overall cooking process. In further accordance with this preferred embodiment, the CERAN glass constitutes a window through which a consumer can view the heating element in operation.
Additional objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more readily apparent from the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment when taken in conjunction with the drawings wherein like reference numerals refer to corresponding parts in the several views.